we're the sparks that never died
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Only the reckless and insane would devise a plan as stupid as to overthrow the Dark Lord, but Barry doesn't care for anyone but himself and Ginny's already lost everything :: Voldemort won the first war!au, rebellion!au, BartyGinny
1. Prayers

Blamimg the Arrows for this one: Jade for suggesting BartyGinny, Sophy for making a bet on me, and the rest for not stopping me when they had the chance.

 **x.X.x**

She finds him praying on his knees, his black hair fallen to create a halo around his sunken cheeks. He looks like a angel and she reminds herself once again, reminds herself that even Lucifer was an angel once. She can't pity someone who has chosen wrong when he had all the options she never did.

"Get up," she says coldly and she makes sure there's venom in her voice.

Barty Crouch looks peaceful when he looks up but she can see the currents of storm in his eyes. He's angry and he's dangerous but he underestimates her. She's angrier and far more vicious than he can ever dream to be.

"I was praying," Barty says in a voice that should be calm, should be fucking _polite_ when talking to her, but isn't.

"I doubt the Dark Lord would be impressed by you praying to an entity that won't answer your desperation, Crouch," she says and satisfaction fills her veins when she sees his face drop.

"God is listening," he snaps, almost pleading, and she rolls her eyes.

Her voice is cold but it's calmer when she says, "Don't bother. God isn't that forgiving."

"We can be saved, God will forgive me," Barry says and his voice hitches on the last syllable like it's a question. "We can _be_ saved."

 _We can't._ She thinks but she doesn't say it outloud because Barty Crouch, as the son of the Minister of Magic and as a fellow Death Eater, should know better then anyone else.

 _(Fortune only mocks the dammed)_


	2. Contrast

**A/N:** Can anyone tell I wrote this on a half an hour of sleep? Because I did. Sorry.

 **x.X.x**

"How do you do it?" Barty demands, pulling his hand through his hair recklessly. It snags part way through and she's sure it's painful but he doesn't cry out and she doesn't really care.

Ginny rolls her eyes at him, looks as far away as she possibly can from his hungry glance. "Do what, Crouch?"

"The unforgivables," he breathes, staring at her with something like reverence. "You don't flinch. You don't even react, it's like you don't ever care that you're-"

He breaks off with a gasp of air and she flinches without meaning to. He's weak to not be able to and she's heartless to cast them without a second glance. That's why the Dark Lord partnered them, the girl with an ice cold heart and fire in her veins with the boy who prays for himself but never other people because he only wants to save himself.

 _(Which is worse: a selfish hypocrite or a cold blooded killer?)_

"Nothing is unforgivable if you decide to be the judge of your own fate," she states blandly and pretends not to notice that he latches onto the knowledge so quickly it's almost scary, even for him.

She pretends not to notice a lot of things when it comes to him because otherwise-

Otherwise, she might realize that she really doesn't hate him anymore.

 _(Numbness is a state of denial)_


	3. Solitude

**A/N:** So my sleep schedule hasn't improved but I did try to add in some more details for Ginny's backstory, as requested. Also, super big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I love you all *hugs*

 **x.X.x**

"You know, we've been partners for almost a year now," Barty says in surprise one day when they're lying on the floor of a empty hideout, recovering from one of the missions the Dark Lord sent them on.

Ginny throws her hands up in exasperation, glaring at him. Any peace she had in the moment is gone. "Congratulations on reading a fucking calendar, Crouch. I'd be impressed if I cared."

"You don't have to always be cruel, Ginevra," he says in that damn snobby voice and she hates him earnestly in that moment. "I was just pointing out that we've been partners for a long time now and I don't know anything about you."

It's the breaking point because he's so stupid it hurts. She's Ginny and she's unstoppable and far beyond the accusation Barty throws, but it tackles at her soul anyways.

"You want to know something about me?" Ginny snaps, her eyes flashing dangerously. "My parents and six brothers died in front of my eyes for being too stupid to choose the right side when they needed to, and joining Albus Dumbledore's holier-than-holy rebellion. Now, I serve the Dark Lord and make sure I stay as far away from idiots as I can, something you clearly don't get."

She stomps off then, leaving him gaping at her disappearing form.

( _It may have been spitting anger but she's usually ice cold and it's… different for him, to see her as human)_


	4. Servitude

It's terrifying to serve.

"Ginevra, Bartemius, what good news do you have to deliver to us?" The Dark Lord says in a low voice, his red eyes flashing menacingly.

Barty tries his best not to wince but by the satisfied curve of the Dark Lord's smile, he clearly doesn't succeed.

Ginny does. Ginny doesn't do anything but nod, calm and not the least bit threatened by the maniac who controls them.

"Yes, Lord," Ginny says and Barty doesn't miss the way she doesn't say my Lord. It's distinctions like this that make the difference when you're a servant and a slave, a murderer and a coward. "Bartemius killed the Macmillan boy when he tried to attack us in Diagon. It was supposed to be a mere patrol, but the rebellion spreads."

The Dark Lord's face extends slowly, an unearthly sneer growing upon it. "Yes, this rebellion you speak of, Ginevra. Would you say it is a threat?"

"No, Lord," Ginny says placidly, her arms stiffly hanging by her sides and that's when he _knows_ something is wrong, because Ginny Weasley has never been agreeable a day in her life.

The Dark Lord nods in satisfaction and turns away, the topic discarded. Barty knows he should say something to alert the Dark Lord that this is odd but-

(He _doesn't because as much as he doesn't want to admit it:_

 _He understands)_


	5. Falling

**A/N:** I love these two messed up kids so much, honestly. Like, why did it take me so long to find this pairing? Also, bonding moments finally.

 **x.X.x**

"Ginevra," Barty calls and Ginny rolls her eyes, continuing to walk. His footsteps become louder behind her as he catches up to her. His long strides work far better at speeding up than ever her determined stomps.

She doesn't like giving up, but even she knows she can't escape him. "What do you want, Bartemius?"' Ginny snaps.

Barty looks as tired as she feels. Trying to take down the rebellion is hard work and it's taking a toll on both of them.

"You lied," he says in a whisper, staring at her intently. "Why?"

She doesn't mean to soften. She _doesn't_ because he's Bartemius Crouch, but he's also her partner and she knows things about him that he wouldn't tell anyone and she knows all his passion and the way his faith is pushing him into madness.

"You know why," she states and he nods exhaustedly, reaching over to grab her shoulder.

"Ginevra," he says, his hand a burning presence on her shoulder. "We're partners. If you go down, you'll pull me down with you."

"Then get a new partner," Ginny states, pushing his arm off. It falls in between the curves of their bodies. His breathing is the noise in the room.

Barry smirks, insane and passionate, and Ginny shouldn't feel used to that either but she is. "We swore an oath, Ginevra. I can't exactly abandon you now."

Ginny smirks right back. Two can play this game. "Well, your downfall will still be on you then. Get used to falling deep down the rabbit hole."

Barty's eyebrows rise in surprise. He didn't expect her to let him join so easily but it's not like she could stop him. They swore to guard each other's backs and it'll be a lot easier if she doesn't have to kill him. A partner would be useful.

"Thanks," he says sarcastically. "I'm glad to be of service."

"Sure you are." Ginny states and walks away. She'll talk to him when she needs to but not any more than necessary.

( _Once Upon A Time, two people young enough to be children swore to guard each other as they fought for the Dark Lord. It's a different side now, a different path, but this oath has nothing to do with Lords and everything to do with partnerships)_

 _(People don't fall alone)_


End file.
